Too soon but perfect
by thealovesalife
Summary: He is 19 and Dean is 24 and Castiel is pregnant. MPREG and College AU


He looked into the mirror- just looked- at how the soft cotton of his shirt stretched over his slightly swollen stomach, and how his hips got bigger and how as he shoved his shirt up and over his head, he could see how much fat hung on his hips now.

"Dean will never touch me again." Castiel muttered, slightly depressed, and stroked a hand over his stomach before letting his eyes fell on his clock. Shit, he will be late again. Luckily he had Mr. Crowley in Psychology 101 and Crowley, a friend of his, lets everything slide for him.

He gripped a hoodie which didn't hug his middle and his school bag and rushed out of the house. He walked to his college and to the lecture room, where he slid into the back row with a soft look to Mr. Crowley, who just nods and keep going with his lecture.

Castiel placed a hand on his belly and took a deep breath. Everything will be fine, if he is going to be a single parent, that's okay, his dad is one too.  
His hand shook a little when he took his phone and start typing Dean a message. He hoped he wouldn't disturb Dean at work.

To: Dean Winchester (9:17am)

Hello, could you please come by tonight ? Need to speak with you. Cas.

He pressed send and bit his lips, hoping that he gets at least one night with Dean before everything goes to shit.

His eyes darted to Crowley who wrote something at the board and closed his eyes for a second. _'Get your shit together'_, Castiel thought and rubbed his belly a last time before he focused on the lecture.

At the end, Crowley called Cas to him, while the professor packed his things. "Castiel, everything alright ? You don't seem so healthy." Crowley asked and lifted a eyebrow.

"Its complicated ?" Castiel said and rubbed his neck, before he placed a hand on his belly without meaning to do it. He looked at Crowley and shrugged lightly.

"Darling, you can tell me anything." His friend told him, and reached out for him. Castiel just kind of sauntered into his arms.

"I'm pregnant." His lips were pressed against the expensive tailor his friend wore while he talked.

"Dean's?" was the only question Crowley was asking and Castiel nods once.

"So what's the problem? He will be delighted when you tell you tell him and he left you? Ohh I will kill him." Crowley mutters and slides his arms around Cas.

"No, I didn't tell him but I will do it tonight, and I'm so scared that he…" He shut up as Crowley cut in "You don't need to be scared, after everything you told me about him and your relationship with him, I can promise you that he will open his arms for you and his little family."

Castiel drop his head and sight as his phone vibrated.

"Oh I need to take a look at this." Castiel said and gave Crowley a soft smile before he rushed out of the room.

In the hall, he took his phone from his pocket and took a look at the display.

[New Message: Dean]

Quickly he opened the SMS and bit his lower lip while he walked down the hall.

From: Dean Winchester (10:40am)

Hey Cas, sure thing, is 7 okay ? What's up ? Did I do something ? xDean.

A light laugh came from Castiel as he walked back to his apartment.

To: Dean Winchester (10:42am)

7 is fine, you want some take out or are you okay with left over lasagna? You did nothing, promise. Now fix some cars. Xx Castiel

He opened his door and set himself in his sofa. He didn't need to be at a lecture until 1pm so he had some time.

A new message came in while Castiel spread some papers over his desk.

From: Dean Winchester (11:01am)

Lasagna is fine. See you tonight. xDean

A smile spread over his face as he read the message, before a thrumming feeling of throwing up shot through his body and let him hop up and run to his bathroom and throw up.

Shit, he totally forgot why he needs to talk to Dean so soon.

With a groan, he pressed his forehead against the toilet seat and closed his eyes.

After he was sure that nothing would happen, he stood up and went to his bed, where he flopeds down. He told himself that he just wanted to close his eyes for a few seconds, but when he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep sleep.

Castiel woke up to a knocking on his door and a bad feeling in his bones. With a look at his clock, a shock settled into his bones, it was 6:59pm. Damn it, it was Dean at his door. And he forgot his lecture. He scrambled out of his bed and ran to the door to tear it open. Dean stood on the other side and smiled lightly, before he saw how rumbled up Castiel looked. "Did I disturb you?" Dean asked, and held out a hand for Castiel to take.

Castiel took his hand and tucked him into his home, before he shut the door. "No, sorry, I just fell asleep."

"Don't worry."Dean told him and smiled softy while he walked right behind Castiel down into the kitchen, where Castiel filled a kettle full of water and put the kettle on the stove.

"For a few weeks, I've felt ill; I've been throwing up every morning and afternoon, mostly. And I feel like I am full of water all the time, and I drink so much water and tea and I just want to eat ice cream with nuts all the time. And I wanted to talk to you sooner, but I wanted to be sure and stuff."

"Are you dying?" Dean asked concerned and placed a hand on Castiels shoulder.

"I'm not dying. I'm pregnant."

Dean looks like someone slapped him right in his face, his mouth was open and his eyes were too. And his hand slips from Castiel's shoulder.

"No, no, no…"Dean whispered and took some steps back. Castiel closes his eyes and rub his forehead. "I'm sorry for it, but I won't kill it. You can be with me in this or not, I won't care. And please don't yell, I'm currently really emotional. " Castiel opened his eyes again and watched Dean, was is staring in the open air. After a few long seconds of silence, Dean spoke.

"It's mine, right?" His voice wavered lightly.

"What do you think I am? A whore? It's yours, 100%." Castiel said angrily.

"How far along are you?"

"4 Months." Castiel took a mug and made himself a green tea, while he was still watching Dean.

"So there a 5 left, right?"

"Yes, you can say it like that."

"I'm sorry I ruined your life." Dean's head hung low and he was staring at the floor, his hands unmoving on his side.

"You didn't ruin it, you make my life livable." Castiel told him and reached out for Dean's hand to hold, but when he does and Dean twitches at the contact, Castiel let his hand rest against the hot mug again.

"How can you say that ? I got you pregnant, you are 19 I am 24, I have nothing to support you or the child in the future. Nothing. Fuck, i could make a deal with Bobby… "

"Dean, Calm down, okay ? If you want, we will make it work. I don't care how, but we got 5 months left, so everything will be fine." He gripped Dean hard on his upper arm and squeeze, trying to bring him back.

Dean's head snapped up and he blinked into Castiels eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm freaking out, it's just I always dreamed of this, with you, but not this soon. You will graduate from college in 3 years and it's so soon." Dean leaned his forehead on Cas' forehead and sighed. Cas curled Dean's face in his hands and smiled lightly.

"I want to do everything I can; I want to be with you in this, okay?" Dean placed a kiss on the tip of pregnant boy's nose.

"Okay." Dean slid his arms around Castiel and returned his smile.

"Good, okay, we can do this." He told himself and held his boyfriend close to himself.

2 month later.

"No, fuck you Dean Winchester," Castiel screamed through their shared apartment and ran to the door.

"Cas, Castiel. Don't go, come on. Think about our baby." Dean plead as he came storming after him.

"I can't do a thing without thinking about our baby, Dean. He doesn't care if I walk or sleep or whatever, he brings me pain. Damn it. And I just want to have one fucking night for me. With my friend, in a bar. I won't drink, I won't smoke, Okay?" Castiel asked and stopped Dean with a hand on his chest when he came in the hall.

"I know, I know, but please, when someone pushes you or you get hit or ….." "Because I am so weak ? Because I can't look after myself ? Because I got pregnant? Or-…." Dean stepped forward and pressed his hand over Cas' mouth.

"Stop, No, you don't understand, I lost so much and now there a two people who I love so much I don't even think I can handle this much love and I'm so worried that I fuck this up and lose both of you, please understand me." Dean plead again and let his hands slip from his mouth to his jaw.

"Please."

"You love me?" Castiel asked with a soft voice, anger forgotten.

"Yes. So please don't go, I would die from worrying. " Softly, Dean pressed his thumb against the pulse point on Cas' neck and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I think I need to rest." Castiel told him and held his swollen belly as he felt a hard kick, which leaves him breathless.

"Come on, Cas, take a nap, I will make you tea." He scooped Castiel in his arms and carried him in their bedroom.

"Should I call Meg and Jess and tell them you can't anymore?" Dean asked as he tucked his pregnant boyfriend under a few layers of sheets. "Do that." came a rumble mutter from under the covers. "I will be back soon with some tea." Dean turned around and was at the door when he heard Castiel say. "I love you too, dickhead."

A big smile crept on his face and he bit his lips.

1 month later.

With a sigh, Dean closed the door and walked into the apartment. He hung his jacket and put his shoes away, when he suddenly felt arms around his waist and a belly pressing against his back.

"Hello Dean." Cas muttered and buried his face in the crook of Dean's neck. "I've missed you." He pressed a soft kiss under Dean's ear.

"Me too. How are you?" Dean asked and turned to his boyfriend, arms around him, and kissed him softly on the mouth. He tucked lightly on Cas under lip and smiled when he hears a soft moan.

"I'm fine, I just require you."

With that, Dean lifts Cas into his arms and walks straight to their bedroom. "Tell me what you need !" Dean says and softly place Castiel on their bed. Just now, he saw that Castiel just wears sweatpants. "Are you hot again?" he asked and kissed his belly button.

"Need you in me. Need to feel your love for me." He told him while he stroked through Deans hair with his hands.

"I can do that." He crawled over his pregnant lover and kissed him passionately while his hands slid over naked skin.

Cas made a low whine once Dean slid his lips down to his jaw and neck, but soon followed with a moan. Castiel's hands tugged on Dean's shirt, trying to push it over his head. He sat up and pulled the fabric over his head and threw it on the ground. He opened his jeans and let it, with his boxers, slide down, before he stood up and struggled out of the last fabric on his skin.

He slid between Castiel's knees and slid the sweatpants from his beautiful lover's body. "So beautiful. "He whispered and press kissed where ever he could reach. He let his tongue slide over Cas' erection, tasting the sweet taste of his boyfriend in his mouth.

"Mhh mine."

"Yes yours." Castiel whined and lifted his hips. "Please, Dean, take me."

"I need to stretch you first, dear, I can't risk hurting you." Dean said slowly and kissed his shaft.

"I'm stretched. Couldn't wait for you. Please." He begged and bucked his hips. Dean bit his lips as he slips a finger behind his balls and felt lube on his finger as he slid his finger along Castiels hole.

"So needy for my cock." He mutters and slid two fingers in and start stroking along his inner walls. "More." Castiel moaned and tried to get more, his hips thrusting down onto the fingers.

"Hush dear." He slid the next one in and there was no resistance. "You did a great job there, Cas." He smiled before he slid his fingers.

He sat up, stroking his cock while he told Cas to sit on his lap. His lover crawled to him and sat himself in Dean's lap, rubbing their cocks together.

"Dean!" Cas mewled and ground his hips down. His hands tried to find some hold on Dean's shoulder.

"I'm here, I'm here." Dean chattered and held Castiel's hips up, gripping his cock and letting Castiel slide down on his cock. Both moaned and once Dean was full seethed in him, Castiel slotted his lips over Dean's.

His tongue darted out and pressed against Dean's soft lower lip, asking for entry. Dean opened his lips wide and let Castiel taste him. As they kissed, Castile bounced on his cock, leaving them both breathing hard.

Dean put his arms around his love, his hands on his shoulder and helping him to thrust down harder.

They steadily got harder, faster until both of them are just a few thrusts away from their orgasm. They shared a last kiss, before Deans cock stroked Castiel's prostate and his lover came all over them. The feeling of clenching walls all around him pushed him over the edge and he buried himself deep in Cas who was warm and sleepy in his arms. He flopped on the bed and rolled them until Castiel was with his back to Dean's chest and their hands on Castiels belly.

"Love you."Castiel whispered and pressed himself back into Dean's chest.

"Love you too."

2 Month later.

"Dean, Dean, pay attention." Gabriel said and kicked Dean in the shin. "What?" he asked and turned his face to Gabe. But his eyes still tracked every move of his boyfriend, who was in the kitchen currently and tried not to bump into everything with his big belly.

"Stop looking at him, you have, like all day to do so, but now I am here so pay attention to me." He grinned and started throwing chips at Dean. "Stop throwing this shit, Cas will get cr…"

"GABRIEL, STOP! I JUST CLEANED THE COUCH."Castiel screamed from the kitchen before he walked into the living room with a bitch face and stared at Gabriel with cold eyes. "Now pick every single one of those chips from the floor and couch and then you going to throw them away, get it ?" He still had these cold eyes, and this was probably the reason Gabriel tried as fast as he could to clean everything. Cas just stood there and watched him, before his face went soft and places a hand on his belly "Mhh.." He mumbled and felt a few kicks against his hands. "He kicks." He told the two friends on the couch and smiled before walked back into the kitchen.

Gabriel looks at Dean with a expression that screams 'WHAT THE FUCK' and Dean explained with a hushed voice to him. "My theory is that Castiel started nesting. It started a few months ago and I think this apartment was never cleaner that jet. "

With a short nod, he stood up and shoved the chips into the trashcan. "Now I am afraid. He was all shy and soft before you knocked him up." Gabriel shook his head while he let himself fall into the couch again.

"Crowley was here a week ago and he ate out of a pot and Castiel actually hit him with the wood spoon. I think he has still a bruise from it." Dean laughed and took a sip from his beer.

"God, I hope it will take an end when he pops out the baby." "Me too."

They laughed together before they started talking about the cars.

1 Month later.

Castiel grabbed an apple and walked back to the couch, seating himself in a pile of pillows and blankets. He took a bite from the apple when he suddenly felt his pants get wet. With a look downward, he could see that his pants were drenched with his water.

"Dean."He yelled and from the office came Dean running.

"Water is broken." Cas told him.

3 hours later.

"Dear fucking god, why the fuck did Eve eat the fucking apple? For fucking sake." Castiel almost screamed while he ground Dean's hand into dust. The contraction came hard and fast. Their baby wants to see the world, the doctor told them when he saw that Castiel was ready to start pressing just after 3 hours.

Right now, Castiel was just a few pushes away from give birth to their child. He was exited, his body was hurting, his voice was cracking and his head hurt like fuck.

But _baby_.

The next contraction hit him hard and the nurse told him to press, the doctor told him he could see the head and Dean told him how amazing he is.

"Just one more time." The nurse said and smiled widely.

And Castiel wanted her to burn.

But then the next on crash through his world and with a loud. "Fuck you." He started pressing.

And just second later, a soft crying filled their worlds.

"Fuck yeah." He muttered and glanced to Dean who just looked stunned.

12 hours later

"Tell me, what's his name?" Sam asked while he was holding the little baby.

Castiel lied on the bed just a few feet away and slept loudly.

"Eric Robert Winchester." Dean smiled proudly.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
